A twisted love
by thornglitter
Summary: This is basically A nightmare on elm street with me and my friends in it with subtle differences of course Fred Krueger is a child molester and he had one person that truly feel in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

A Nightmare on Elm Street Fan fiction

"A Bittersweet Flower"

Written By: Christa Censoplano

Prologue

Where do we start? At the beginning of course, at the very beginning where love, lust and hate are meshed into one. To truly know who Freddy Krueger really is you must know what he was. Yes, he is and was a monster, but believe it or not once upon a time ago someone was touched by him, had feelings for him (not his mom.) Who was this person? And was she sane? Not entirely no, but her history with love was not a pretty one. This was before he lived in the basement of the preschool and was gardener. He lived with him mother, and lived right next door to this poor girl, her name was Lily.

Chapter 1

It's a cool summer night with the stars in the sky, and inside a particular house parents are watching TV in their bed and a girl in her late teens is taking a shower with music turned up way too loud. Unbeknownst to them someone is trying to get into the house, and does through the front door, which results in a huge slamming noise, but is muffled by the noise.

She turns off the shower and wipes herself clean with her purple towel and wraps it around her tiny body. She turns off the music and opens the door and she immediately felt that something was wrong. Silence, then she saw the blood on the floor and on the walls. She followed the blood trail all the way downstairs, and found her parents lying dead near the door, but that wasn't the reason why she froze in her tracts. The reason was a man with a glove with razor blades on the edge of its fingers and a red and dark green burnt sweater and a brown fedora covering his face, standing over her parents like a hunter just finished eating his prey, but she knew who he was, she didn't even have to think once to know who he was.

He smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?"

She panicked and tried to run to the door but he was faster, and slammed the door in her face.

"What's the rush?" He laughed as she pushed past him and ran downstairs to the basement and instead of taking the steps she jumped over them and slipped on the hard cold tile floor. As she flew over the steps she heard cracks all over her body, afraid to get up she crawls, just crawls in no particular direction, she just wants to get away, but she saw his shoes, then his slacks, she knew who it was yet again, but that part of her just wanted to deny it.

Then he grabbed her throat with his gloveless hand, she finally saw his burnt face, which now had a smile on it.

"Why are running away from me, something wrong?" Her feet no longer touching solid ground she was fighting to breathe.

"You're not real, you're just a memory." She starts to shake.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"If you want to kill me…just do it." Just as soon as he grabbed her throat he let her go, but not softly.

"Now why would I do that to my Lilith flower?" Even though he called her by her pet name that only he knew she still wasn't convinced that this just wasn't her subconscious playing tricks on her again.

"You're just my mind playing tricks on me again." She barked out in extreme pain.

"Oh, I'm real." He said, smiling over her, he could have killed her so many times.

"Then prove it!"

He smiled and flexed his hands like a blade and grabbed her by her tiny head and whispered in her ear as she heard a single razor blade slip across her inner thigh and felt blood drip down, as she woke up with a start she turned on a light in her room and grabbed a handheld mirror and she found a message on her left inner thigh it said Lilith in cursive and a lily flower in her blood, she smiled and went back to bed, because she has the gift of night seizures and they allow her to dream less than most people, because she has something called eighteen q minus, that means that part of her chromosome is missing, and that affects everything including the mind.

And she never did dream again that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, god, Lily, are you okay?" Crista Lily's best friend said.

Lily was in the back of an ambulance with a blanket hugging her. She was curled up in a ball, with tears streaming down her face.

"No, I'm not someone came to my house and killed my parents while I slept!" Crista tried to comfort her friend, but she didn't know how so she just padded her back. And then a cop came to them, Lily knew that she was a cop because the blonde blue eyed woman that was walking towards them was wearing the uniform and said "Lily Apstein?"

"That's me."

"Would you mind coming with us?"

"Is that a request or are you arresting me?"

"Not unless you've done something wrong."

Lily smirked at the quick remark the officer said, it was probably said a lot but she was tired, but when she had seizures they would keep her up (all that moving.)

All that talking then Crista chimed in a pleading manner,

"Please don't take her, she didn't do anything!"

"Calm down, miss we aren't questioning her we're trying to get her into the system."

"Look, I'll save you a lot of trouble okay? She's aminsicpaded from her parents! And I want her to stay at my house." Crista said with pleading eyes, she couldn't stand to have her best friend to be in this much pain. Crista was like a big sister and a mother figure to Lily. Since her parents treated her like an animal, no worse than that, worse than anything that Crista has ever seen. Crista was there when her parents fought so bad that she almost committed suicide, it was Crista that saved her, not her parents. And when the abuse moved to little Lily, well that when Lily changed, Crista couldn't put her finger on it, but something happened to Lily, it's like she became a different person.

"Please! Look the last thing she needs now is a thing like this."

The officer gave in. "Look okay, kid, but you get her together, and make sure your parents are okay with this."

The blonde walked away and the chief whispered, "I think the kid did it. I mean look at her she's crazy."

The blonde officer looked him as if he were an alien. "What? How can you tell she's crazy, according to the history of this place it was the parents who were crazy. The police have been to the house more times than they actually parented the kid. Poor kid."

"Ah, she's guilty, I know it."

"Chief you say that all the time, and plus she's been tortured by her parents,"

"And so she killed them,"

"No, she wanted them to be a family again."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was her."

Crista walked Lily to her house, slightly hugging her. Hoping against hope that she wasn't to terrified, Lily could sleep through anything, she was a heavy sleeper, but to think that she slept through her parent's murder, the guilt she must feel. It made Crista shiver; she couldn't imagine what her dear friend was feeling.

Lily said in a quiet voice, "I want to go, please, I want to go."

'God she still looks and sounds like she did when she was a kid.' Crista thought to herself, she always joked that the only thing that changed about Lily were her boobs. She wanted to say something funny, something to make her friend feel better, but she didn't think that works would fix things, now, not tonight anyway. They were at the front door of Crista's house, and she opened the door with her keys, and yelled.

"Mom, dad Lily is going to stay with us for a couple of days, is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight?"

A loud female voice replied. "Why the couch, you can use the guest bedroom or she can, whatever. Lily I'm sorry for what happened to you're parents, you can stay here as long as you want to."

"Mom, we want her to stay here, don't scare her away like you did my other friends, and ma you know what that mattress does to my back."

"Fine take the couch, Lily, this is Crista's room right upstairs and to the left, okay, and remember to take your meds."

"Mom, she doesn't need you to remind her about that."

"I'm trying to help."

When Lily went upstairs, it was like everything went in slow motion, it was like she was an inmate on death row about to met his maker, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight, not after that. It was like an unseen force was keeping her from doing it, but it had always been this way. When she had a seizure and a dream, something stopped her from going to sleep. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to sleep, and she could still close her eyes, but nothing would happen. And she knew that nothing would happen this night. She would just stare at the ceiling. Maybe another shower would help her, ease into a dreamless sleep? Or maybe, just maybe it was her medication that was keeping her from falling asleep? Well, there was only one way to find out, not take her meds. She knew it was risky, but so was sleeping through her parent's murder, she knew how it would look to some people, and she was the only person there so she had to have done it? But they were so wrong, she was a heavy sleeper, and her friends knew that. And she knew who really did it, she was surprised that he didn't try and frame her, like he did all the others; he probably had other plans for her.

Lily went downstairs, trying to fully comprehend what truly happened, so she took her meds and threw them away, she didn't want to have seizures again, but if that meant not dreaming, then that was a risk she was willing to take. She closed her eyes again, she didn't want to see him again, not now, and it was way too soon. Lily had a secrets that she only told to Crista, but she also had a secret that trumped all of them, it was bigger than her going to an insane asylum, it was bigger than her being treated like crap by her boyfriends and girlfriends because that's all she knew from her parents. It was bigger than, that…had he known all along, or was she just being paranoid again. Either way Freddy was back, and she knew that the people around her were in trouble, he made that abundantly clear when he killed her parents, although somewhat relived, she knew that it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

How she knew that, was something she couldn't quite explain, nothing made sense to her these last couple of years. Lily sat down on the bed, and stared at the floor, hoping, pleading to some unknown force to just go to sleep.

And no sooner did she close her eyes did he appear in the door way. Smiling like he always did, and used the same pick up line and her same pet name that never failed to make her feel at ease.

"Hey, Lilith flower," He suddenly appeared behind Lily with him so close to her she could hear his heart beat. And whispered in her ear as he did so many times before, but she loved it when he did it. It made her feel like he was still alive.

"You're bleedin'," Indeed she was bleeding, her monthly friend came to visit, and that meant only one thing; cramps.

"Son of a bitch!" Lily turned the light on, and tried to see if she bleed through the sleep covers. It wasn't too bad, but the pain was almost unbearable. She found Crista's stash of pads. Lily thought she would ask, well rather tell Crista that she was having her period, and Crista would understand. Crista was a kind and beautiful girl, with a generous heart, and she liked everyone she met, even if you gave her every reason not to. Crista was Lily's only true friend, all the others in her high school, were just there. Stacy one of Crista's friends is just using her, just like her "boyfriend" Garret. They were all fake, and one way in another they all didn't deserve her love and kindness. But they all had a running joke about Lily's period, "I may be a bitch now, but good thing that it only lasts for three days." It was funny for one time, but it never made the pain go away, and bad very bad things tended to happen when Lily's period happened. The death of Lily's grandmother, the only person in her family who wasn't abusive towards her, her mom and dad's divorce, her brother's suicide, and her diagnoses. Three days, three days is all it took to ruin her life, and she would never forget, because the scars on her body would never let her forget.

As she went back to bed, she wanted to take something anything to ease her pain, but she knew that nothing would. So she curled up and crawled into bed, and rocked herself to sleep, knowing and hoping against hope that her friends would not fall victim to him one by one these past three days. The bad luck didn't start as the cramps did, oh no that was only preparation for what was to come.

And what was coming was a challenge indeed, for both her physically and mentally, for Lily had a secret that few people knew, except for maybe her parents, if they paid any attention to her, they would've known that they're dear daughter, had a much darker side to her. And that side was so big that it was like a whole another person. Lily could control her more when she was on her medication, but this would be a lot harder than anything in her life, that and trying to control her seizures. Lily closed her eyes, and tried to think of a place where she was happy and free.

Lily and Stacy are running from an unknown attacker, in a strange house. They've been running long and hard because there breathing was shallow.

Stacy was holding onto little Lily, but she went down onto the floor.

"Stacy we have to get up or he'll kill us." Just like that, right on cue a deep male cackle, they knew who it was, and he was close.

"I'm fine, just go and get help." Stacy put her back against a wall, she was clearly exhausted.

"Stacy if I leave you here you'll die."

"I'm fine, just go." Stacy barely spat out the words. Lily ran as fast as she could, but she saw his shadow and Stacy scream.

"Stacy!" She went to turn around to go and try to save her friend, but he was there.

"Why are you runnin' from me little flower, I found you a long time ago." He smacked her with his gloved hand, and she woke up with her hands chained to the ceiling and her feet chained to the floor. She heard Stacy's voice up a little bit of stairs, she was going to say something, but when she saw his shadow, she gulped her words.

It sounded like a struggle, and then Stacy's last sounds were a horrendous scream, then Lily heard footprints coming towards her. She looked around the room and realized that as long as she was chained up like this she could do nothing so she played dead, or sleep, but it didn't fool him, because he smiled and giggled and grabbed the back of her head and leaned it forward to his lips and whispered.

"I know you're awake." She opened her eyes and breathed, and he slashed the chains above her, as her body slammed down to the concrete floor.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Last time was you're fault."

"True. But you still could've been a little gentler."

He turned his head and smiled at her. And he moved her long flowing hair and whispered into her ear, "So, when is my Lilith flower going to bloom?"

"When they are all dead."

"Even you're little friend there?" She smiled at him, but an insane one. She grabbed his arms and put them across hers and smiled gleeful, like she was in love.

"You're my only friend." He turned her around,

"And you're sure they'll follow you through the rabbit hole?"

"They'll dive head first, except one, no I'll fix him myself, the rest, I'll leave them to you. Then we can be together again. His grin turned into a huge smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lily woke up in a cold hard sweat, and the main light on. Crista was in the doorway. Lily spoke in a groggy voice, the voice that if a zombie had one would sound a lot like.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but there are police officers at Stacy's house. I hope she's okay, I hope it's not another attack."

Lily didn't know what to say, weather to comfort her friend, or say that everything was going to be okay. But she knew that it wasn't, could she say a boldface lie to her friend? She's done it to other people, but they didn't deserve her trust, and this was her only and true friend. She had to convince him to just not kill her friend, but then she would know her horrible secret. But the thing about secrets is that like it or not, they come out one way or another.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but something weird has been happening."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I keep dreaming of this man, he's burnt and wearing a red and green sweater, and a hat. I know he wants me to do to remember something, but I'm not sure what to do. Do you see him? That man." Crista was staring Lily right in her eyes, but she couldn't lie to her friend after all.

"Yes, I do…and I think he killed my parents. He's never attacked me, but it's like he's trying to make me remember or…I don't know. Look, we have to get some rest so we can go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, but"

"Look, who is going to believe us, no one will. We can control our dreams if we want to."

"How can we do that?"

"I can protect you, for some reason he hasn't tried to attack me yet, so you're safe with me." As Lily walked back in the bedroom, and tired to fall back asleep, to dream and try to protect her for awhile, but she couldn't do it. That was good, because neither did Crista. And Lily felt at ease for a while. She knew that her secret that was lurking in the dark would soon come out to play. And when it did, Lily would be no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crista got up early in the morning for the last day at school. She hadn't done this in, well ever, but all her friends were going to be there, and if it made Lily feel safer, then well she would do anything for her friend.

"You know the good thing about this?" Lily asked Crista.

"And what is that?"

"We can wear anything, and they can't do shit about it." She smiled for the first time. That seemed odd that Lily would recover so quickly, well everyone deals with stuff differently; maybe she was just hiding her pain?

She'll tell Crista in time; which she was running out of.

When they came to school, hardly anyone was there, it felt empty, well at least it did to Crista. She didn't know what Lily felt lately it was like her friend was, she couldn't quite explain it, but it seemed like her friend was faking. But why would she do that? Her parents are dead; she should be jumping for joy right now. Sometimes her friend made no sense to her.

Then the gang of "friends" came up and greeted Lily and Crista. They all had Stacy on there minds, but didn't know what to say, so they just smiled at Lily. The "friends" were John who was tall, had broad shoulders, and green eyes. He was quite most of the time, not because he was anti-social, it was just that he had nothing to say. Then it was Blue and Garret, both identical twins both totally oblivious to human nature. It was like they were robots or from outer space because they had no idea how human emotions worked. They both had blue eyes and brown hair with blonde streaks in there hair. It seemed that it only annoyed Lily that when the dressed the same (which was all the time) it made her want to just scream in their faces.

The funny thing was that after all what her parents did to her and each other, she turned out…some what normal. Out of all that chaos, she knew how to act towards other people. She never hurt anything, besides herself, she never did drugs, not even after her brother died, it was like she was the parent and her mom and dad were the two crazy teenagers. Lily grew up too fast and never got to be a kid, they took that from here but she felt safe her, at school. Even though it was filled to the brim with idiots (expect for Crista of course) she felt that no one could touch her here.

"Hey Lily how are you feeling?" And now that feeling just shattered as Garret said so "nicely." Like nothing happened. 'Hey how are you? I know you're parents were just brutally murdered, but I just want to know, how does it feel?'

Lily just smiled; she didn't feel like dealing with Garret nor anyone except Crista today. Then why did Lily come to school, if she just wanted to be alone? You see, this was an opportune moment that she could keep an eye on everyone, and she could look up some stuff on the internet, on the school laptops, maybe this mystery of why Lily had not only a dream, but two dreams and a seizure in one night. It seemed that he was controlling her dreams, but if he was, couldn't he have done so a long time ago? Why was he showing his power now, why not when she was younger? Lily didn't have answers to those questions, not now anyways, but she had a feeling that she would, soon.

Lily had her first class with Crista and John, he just smiled mostly. You could tell he was tired, he was yawning constantly, and had large dark circles under his eyes. Seeing John yawn made her even more tired, she wanted to just go… NO! I won't

"Oh but you will…" A familiar voice said with a soft cackle, as the classroom fell apart around Lily, she closed her eyes, and tried to will herself awake, but it was useless.

"You knew that I would come out to play, it was just a matter of time." And instead of a red and green sweater, it was a black and red dress. Who was wearing it? Her, rather Lilith. It was Lily exactly, long black hair, with brown eyes and weirdly light skin, and perpetually short and. Indeed Lilith was the same as Lily and Lily as Lilith, but with one difference, Lilith was the dark part of her that she didn't want anyone to see, because if they saw, they would know that she fell in love with a child molester…But he never raped her, in her mind Freddy was her boyfriend (when he was alive.) She never understood why you're when maturity surpassed your age you couldn't do whatever you wanted to do. Lily knew that it was still weird that she still had feelings for him.

Lily just closed her eyes and kept repeating, "You're just a dream, and you're not a part of me."

Lilith smiled and giggled as she leaned on Lily's desk.

"I won't go away that easily Lily. You know that I've always been here, patiently waiting for him to come. And haven't been wondering that why that night when you had a dream and a seizure why you had another dream? It was him; it was always him, controlling you when you slept."

Lily looked up at Lilith and tried to look strong, but Lilith saw through her act. Lily fought back with words.

"He won't love you when he discovers that it was your fault that he died!"

Lilith laughed again; it seemed that nothing would faze her.

"No, poor Lily that was you, who did that," Lilith pointed at a terrified Lily.

"I'm coming out, and you can't do anything about." Lily tried to think of something, anything really that would hurt Lilith. Then she smiled at a thought.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

Lilith just smiled again, and danced around poor Lily, and said

"Oh, yes he does, little Lily." Lilith barked out Lily's name.

Lily woke with a start, and out of breath like she did when she was in the middle of a seizure.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Crista asked Lily. Lily looked around and found that everyone in the classroom was staring at her, Lily found herself to be a little embarrassed. What had she said out loud?

"Yeah, I'm fine, was I asleep?"

"You were, but not for long." Crista looked at Lily like nothing was wrong, but Lily was worried. 'This is going to be harder than I thought." Lily said to herself. That if anything came up like Lily's deepest darkest secrets would come out in Crista's dreams, or in any other way. Then Lily would have to tell the truth, about Lilith and how she fell in love with her next door neighbor, who just so happens to be murdering the people around her in their sleep. One thing Lilith said was right, that it was just a matter of time, but she didn't want to tell Crista like this, it had to be at the right time, sure Crista might be mad that Lily has kept this secret from her for so long, but she'd understand, or at least she hoped that she would, she wouldn't know what to do if Crista didn't understand. She just had to hope that she would because Lily wouldn't know what to do if those secrets came out.


	4. Chapter 4

They all stepped into the house, it felt weird Lily felt like something was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

"Hey we are going upstairs and play video games and watch horror movies." Lily felt gross and dirty like she was covered in thin grime.

"Okay, I'm going to the shower." Lily hoped against hope that only Crista would hear her, but she was greeted by a group "ok". Lily wanted to be alone with Crista, to spend more time with her, to tell her the truth, but that would have to wait until all of them would be gone, and that wouldn't be until her period was over. Maybe this was a good thing; maybe she could protect them from being killed by him. As much as she hated them all Lily had to admit that this was a good idea, that at least if something happened, she could at least help them in some shape or form.

She wanted to just take a bath, and sleep, but with everyone who was connected to Lily they were dropping like flies; sleep was the last thing she should do, although Lily seemed to be protected, either it was him, or her seizures; whatever it was she needed to know how to stop it. Why? If she had any hope of saving any of them, then she needed to dream, but she had to fool everyone, make sure that the group trusted her enough so they would follow her into her dreams. If she had any left, dreams that is.

Lily felt a strange presence and she knew it wasn't Freddy; it was someone else, whoever it was, was getting a peep show. Lily had her underwear on and turned on the shower. She had to wait until it was the right temperature, cold enough so she wouldn't fall asleep and warm enough so it wasn't to uncomfortable. When Lily was about to go into the shower, the door opened and Blue was there, which Lily found strange and surprising.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" That's what she would've liked to say, but it came out more like this. "Blue, wha are mureha." Only because Blue rushed in and kissed Lily so passionately and that Lily was surprised that it was Blue...Blue who got the reputation for sleeping with so many guys in school. I guess she finally got bored with boys. Blue stopped for a brief second and pulled Lily into the shower with her underwear still on. (But not for long) She pinned Lily to the wall of the shower. The shower they were in was only meant for one person, so there was no escaping Blue, not that Lily didn't want to, but she was still in kind of a shock, Lily had a sort of crush on Blue, but she had always thought that she was straight. Maybe she was and this was her secret.

Blue was kissing her on the neck, then she saw something weird, was it, him? Freddy, but that would mean that...she was dreaming, but it was so real, oh well she might as well enjoy it. Blue pulled back and pulled out a knife, and he seemed to echo her movements, he was there, with her. She cut the fabric in the bra and her breasts were exposed and she cut her underwear off, she smiled at her, like he did. And she pressed the knife all along her body, it felt cold and smooth, and then she felt fingers go inside of her. When they did she saw his face, was this another dream or was this really happening? She didn't know, and she almost didn't want to question it, for fear it might just disappear. Then Blue bent down and Lily moaned in ecstasy because even though two different people were there only one could see them. When Lily arched her back it was pushed back by him. Lily was pinned down and the cold water that was rushing down on her chest, and she trying to catch her breath, but there was so much going on, Lily felt as if she was going to pass out. Lily wanted to grab onto something, but her hands kept slipping. Then they came up and Blue started to nibble on her neck, and started to give her multiple hickeys. Blue traveled the Lily's lips and thrust her tongue down her throat. It was as if an enormous wave came over her, she just let the current let her body take her wherever it goes. Then just as it happened it ended, swiftly. Blue walked out of the shower, and smiled slyly at Lily, and he disappeared.

"See you up stairs." Blue said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Lily slipped down to the bottom of the shower, still trying to catch her breath, she tried to turn off the water, that was still running, but she felt too weak all of a sudden.

"Wow I never knew she was a freak like that.

"…Was that real?"

"As real as I am."

"So a dream?"

He laughed as he kissed her on the forehead, turned the water off, and whispered in her ear, and walked away. Lily was even colder than she was in the shower, she closed her eyes, and she had to something just when she had, had feelings for Blue, well maybe not love, it was something, and now she had to go. Lily right then and there had to decide who she felt more for, Freddy or Blue? The choice seemed easy, but she wasn't like Fred. Lily couldn't just kill someone, sure maybe Lilith could, but not Lily. She had to do it or she would be next to die, and she knew that if she made the choice of Blue that she would die alone, and not with him.

She made a promise to him, at his "funeral." Lily never thought he would come back, and actually keep the promise. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The only people who came were Lily and Freddy's mother, and of course the pastor, but even he seemed disgusted. The parents who murdered him were staring straight at her, like they knew she was an outcast or unwanted. They just kept staring at Lily, like they wanted to burn her just like they burned him. They wanted her dead too, but they already had too much blood on their hands, and if they had any chance of covering everything up they had to convince Lily not to tell. They didn't need to do anything, she knew that if she talked, no one would believe her anyways, she was seen as a child who had seen too much, and spoken few words that were true, after her rape by her uncle, and Lily "accidentally" killed him, in a bloody gruesome death, tore off his penis and gouged out his eyes and cut his throat, the cops said that it was self defense. That he had been doing this for years, not just Lily, but every child in Lily's family, but no one in her family was there to help them, they wouldn't believe Lily or the rest of the children. Why? Lily still didn't know, but she felt alone all her life, with no one believing her, no one except, him, Freddy. He believed her, he believed everything she said, he knew she wouldn't lie not to him. She had nothing to hide, he knew that when he was alive, and now he could just make her dream and look into her fears and her worst nightmares, but she was special, a gift, that he can use to his advantage. She was his puppet, and there wasn't a thing she could do, if she did or if she even knew how, she would wind up dead, and not have a hope of stopping him. She needed to be alive to help Crista and Freddy. If he made her choose between him and her, she didn't know if she could do it, she didn't want to do any of this, but he had done so much for her, and she would do anything for him, even murder, she made a promise and she never broke a promise that she couldn't keep.

Lily knew that he could manipulate anyone; she knew that, he could manipulate her, but he wouldn't; not her, not his Lilith flower. She was special, Lily didn't know why and she had find out and fast, or Crista would die along with everyone else, and Lily wouldn't have that. She couldn't lose the only friend she had in this world, if she had to convince Freddy not to kill her, she would do it, but the thing is if you want something from Freddy, he has to take something from you. And Lily had nothing else to take from. No family, no lovers, and no friends, so what do you take from nothing? Lily knew, but she couldn't bear to think of it, she already had visions of how her friends were going to die, all of them. But she needed to tell Crista, about whom she really was and everything, it wouldn't matter if Crista believed her or not, it would help if she believed Lily, but that was out of her control, it seemed that the only thing she really controlled was him. But Lily wouldn't because if she did she would never keep her promise to him.

Lily got dressed and walked upstairs in Crista's room, and it was loud and noisy, she wanted sleep so badly, but she couldn't not tonight, not if she had any hope of saving Blue or any of her friends tonight, because tonight was the last night of her period, and all will be done tonight, he would have to leave tomorrow. He would have too, or the promise he made to her, would be broken. And Freddy Krueger never breaks a promise. He may be a murdering child molester, and very angry, but the man she once knew would never break a promise, not to Lily anyway.

"Hey, Lily how you doing?" Garret said as he was hugging her, lily smelled his breath, he had been drinking, and Blue was there, staring at her just like the parents, daring her to tell them, go ahead, they won't believe you, no one will. Lily had to just breathe, Blue didn't even know about him and Lily, and if she did, Blue did a great job of hiding it all these years.

Lily hated the tired state she was in if she closed her eyes, all she could see was him and if she opened her eyes all she could see was them, she had to choose who she was going to save, would she rather kill her all them or save them, either way she was dead, but weather she came back would be up to her, her choice. If she Crista had not shown up, if Crista had not saved Lily, Lily would not be at this crossroads, Lilly would choose her love for Freddy above all else, but things changed, they grew complicated. But her love for him never stopped, it never faltered, she just hid it very well, all these years, she never told anyone, not even Crista about the things she witnessed her family do, her family was sick, twisted and evil, but Lily was different, she got saved by the same man who killed a part of her all those years ago, she still remembers him, when they all forgot, she was the only one with the curse of her memory. She remembers how many people took advantage of Lily, of how many people judged her before actually getting to her, the real her, the real Lily anyway, if they knew about Lilith, they would probably run screaming. Unless, you were like her, there weren't many people like her, but Freddy was one of them, and maybe even Blue, Lily didn't know anymore, but she had made her choice, she was probably going to burn for this (although Lily didn't believe in a typical hell, she believed in a personal one right here on earth, she knew she was going to pay for it somehow.) She couldn't risk her own life over some fling that probably wouldn't even happened if she wasn't over at Crista's house, but still Lily had made a choice, and she would see if it was a good one, when he made his. All she had to do is wait, Lily knew how to do that, she had been waiting her whole life, waiting for a chance to be who she wanted to be, not a part of her family, who made their living off of lies and even more lies, they would sell their own soul to protect one of their own, if you were an adult, but they wouldn't protect their own children, not in a million years. Why? Her grandfather summed it up perfectly, "Why protect one of your own when they can only fail you?" He said that at her parents wedding, she found the tape in a box labeled "mom's old things." Hidden in plain sight, not to mention other things, like Lily's dad gay porn collection, Lily's family wasn't a unit; they were headed to nowhere, until she met Crista, and her family. She knew how and what a family a real family was supposed function, but up until he killed her parents, she only knew that for a short time, and so now Lily, Crista, and Freddy, would become a true family, one that doesn't betray each other and will stay together forever. She wouldn't kill Crista, she couldn't, Lily had to convince him not kill her, to save just her, there had to be a way.

Lily looked at Crista's alarm clock and it read 1:13, she suddenly felt exhausted so she just closed her eyes, and curled up into the small couch that was in Crista's room. Her room was painted black and green and it was the master bedroom, the thing was that it felt big and cozy at the same time.

Crista was on the couch watching a horror movie, but she was also trying not to sleep as was everyone else in the room. We were all sacred that each one of us could be next to die in our sleep. Then Lily had an idea, if she could tell the rest of them to fight back in their dreams then maybe Crista would survive e and have a chance. She didn't care about everyone else, but she had to make it look like it, she was good at lying or acting as Lily's father said. Lily took a deep breath and stood up.

"Guys can I have your attention please?"

"What are we in fucking school, piss off." Everyone in the room stared at Garret and said,

"Shut up, Garret."

"Thank you, now I know that we haven't been exactly one friendly terms our whole life, but I do know that we are sacred, we're sacred to sleep to stay awake to do anything, because no matter what happens he'll come. He'll come and he'll kill us."

"He? He who?"

"Freddy Krueger, whether or not you believe him, doesn't matter he will kill you anyway, the only thing that makes him stronger, is your fear of him, if you run and you die, you'll make him even harder to kill for the rest of us."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to do the only thing we can do, fight back. Not falling asleep just makes us even weaker and it's feeding him even more fear, you may not think this is the best way, or you may not even believe in him yet, but he believes in you. He'll use every fear, every single little thing he can use against you, well, if he can do that then so can we. "While Lily was talking, Blue didn't say a single thing; she just watched and waited for Lily.

"We have to be smart, we have to fight back, learn anything and everything about him, sure some of us will die, but if we do it won't be because of something we did, it's only because he brought something new. In dreams we can do anything, all we have to do is learn how to control them. If we control dreams, we control him, and he'll be gone for good."

"What if we can't?" Blue finally spoke up.

"Then you'd better be prepared."

"To do what?"

"That's the thing, you'd better pray that you can, because you die by his way, you'll make good friends with him." Lily looked all across the room, and saw all of their faces; I guess this is what a coach must feel like. Lily felt like she had watched one too many sports movies. Then there was a feeling it started in her stomach, then it radiated through her whole body, even though she only loved Lily, was she really harboring feelings for these people? How could that be all her live these people were more like bullies then actual friends? She couldn't get close to them, but it seemed that she had to if she had any hope of Lilith coming out.

"Okay, let's sleep, and kick some ass." Lily smiled and tried to look at least somewhat convinced that what she just said wouldn't get everyone killed tonight. Blue looked at Lily again, and looked like she was going to say something to Lily, but she smiled and walked out of the room. Lily was going to say wait, but Crista bet her to the chase.

"Wait you guys," As they were going out of the room they stopped to look at Crista.

"I think we should stay in one place, just in case when one of us gets out and the other one can't we can wake them up."

Everyone looked at each other for a while before answering, and then John said, "That's a great idea Crista." And so they all came back into the room, and they took out some pillows and blankets and John, Garret went to the floor, and Crista went to the couch, which was kind of weird to Lily, but Lily didn't say anything after all this wasn't her house; even though Crista treated her like a sister and welcomed Lily to her house, but Lily still felt more like a guest, then family.

Lily grabbed a small pillow and a warm blanket and went down to the floor, but Crista said to Lily, "Its okay to sleep on the bed, Blue is already on there,"

Lily was about to say that it's okay, but Crista insisted and so she went up on the bed and Blue was already "sleeping." Lily pulled the sheets over her body, and put her head on the soft pillow and turned on her side and Lily saw Blue open her eyes and whisper "Good night." And then she closed her blue eyes and smiled as she went back to sleep. Lily felt a strange feeling she couldn't explain it, it was just weird.

Lily looked over the bed and saw everyone, and she knew that only one of them would come back alive today, she hated having her period, and now it would determine their fate of them all, even Lily. Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't make her dream, but she knew that he would let her dream, and now she knew he was controlling her dreams, and she would have to kill Blue.

Lily "woke up" in a boiler room and Freddy stood over her like the giant standing over David. Lily found herself to be in clothes that were ripped up and bloody. Lily was out of breath, and he said

"Are you ready?"

"I've never done this before, so I don't know if I can even do this at all."

"All you can do, is your best, and then some, you'll get better with time, like I did." He kissed Lily on the forehead like a proud parent. A cold chill ran through Lily's whole body, she felt like throwing up, she had never hurt a fly or puppy let alone a person, she couldn't do this.

"I can't do this, please don't make me do this, you have to do it, I'm not a monster like you." It seemed like every time she talked to him, the pain grew more and more intense, and it wasn't in one particular place it was everywhere.

"Aw, the first kill is always the hardest, well not for me, but for the others." He smiled at her like everything was going to be okay, but she knew everything was about to change.

"Wait there were other's before me?" 'He never told me that there were others,' then that meant, if she didn't do this, she would end up dead.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine without me, well you won't do this totally without me, but you'll be fine…" He pushed her long hair out of her face and he held her head in his hand for a while.

"Though I can't say the same for your friends,"

"I'm going to kill them all?"

"No, just your fling Blue,"

"Wait, how did you…so you were there? I wasn't just imagining it?" Freddy smiled, but his grip on her head was getting tighter.

"Nope, I was there, but if you don't kill Blue, I just might kill you. Now go and do your job." He then pushed Lily against a wall and kissed her passionately. He hands seemed to have a mind of their own and they traveled all along her body, and then his claw sliced her back and he slapped her in her face. And he hit Lily so hard that she fell on the ground, and he knelt down to her level and said

"Go get her tiger," He grabbed her throat, and smiled at Lily.

Lily heard Blue's voice, she was lost, but Lily knew that she had pulled Blue into his world.

Then he threw poor Lily to the ground, and she slid as she landed. Lily tried to get up, but she just couldn't. He started to walk away, and then he said

"Don't come back, until you've done it, or consider yourself doomed,"

"How?"

"Just say that you want to play a game…" He laughed as disappeared from Lily's sight. Lily felt doomed already. She couldn't move, it just hurt too much, she just screamed, for help, for anything, Lily thought she was going to die right now and for a moment she forgot that Blue was here, and it was her dream. Lily wanted to crawl away, but pain held her the fast to the floor.

"Hey, Lily are you okay? He did this to you didn't he? You knew he was going to be here tonight?" Blue scooped her hands underneath Lily's head and pulled her up, and with Blue's other hand brushed Lily's hair away, just like he did, why was it when Blue was around, he would appear, she even smelled the same as him.

"It'll be okay, I won't leave you."

"No, you have to go…" Lily tried to point to Blue, but her hand fell and then Blue grabbed it, and a weird sensation went through Lily's body, she thought she was having a seizure, but unbeknownst to poor Lily, Garret had come onto the bed and silently slipped off Lily's shorts and tank top, and he was currently having sex with Lily while she was asleep.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Blue was beginning to cry, which was strange to Lily, that Blue was finally showing genuine emotion.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you from the start, I've always had a crush on you, but I just didn't know how to say it, and I guess I was afraid of what you would say, and what my brother would say, I love him, but he can be so narrow minded. Please don't die."

While Blue was having a moment, Lily could hear him, coming closer and closer to where they were. Then the scrap of metal of metal came and Blue looked behind her, it was like she knew she was meant to die here and doing anything would only prolong it. Lily finally got the strength to sit up on her own and said,

"You have to run,"

"But you said not…" But it was too late, Blue's red blood splashed onto Lily's body, and standing over them was him, laughing and shaking his hand like it was water.

Lily "woke up" she turn over on her bed and saw Blue's dead body, then she rolled over the other was and Freddy appeared, and he got on top of her.

"Was that so hard to do?"

"No, but I trust that next time, I will get a more hands on approach."

He laughed and laughed, and then they had sex; which was okay to her because Lily thought that she was on her last day of her period, but she would soon find out that her period would be the least of her problems.

"You know, I'm the only one."

"You're the only one that what?"

"I'm the only one that can see past all scars and the anger." When Lily was talking to him she felt like she had gone back when he was still alive, and not as angry, Lily didn't know how long she could take his anger, it was eating away at her soul bit by bit.

Then she woke up, with a start to see that Garret was on top of her and to see Blue's dead body. She was so startled she kicked Garret in the crouch. Lily had noticed some blood on Garret's face, but the majority of blood splatter was on Lily.

"What the hell happened?" Garret yelled at Lily. Now Lily could lie but that would mean that if Garret was in Blue's dream then he would have no problem chewing her out, and he would no doubt think that Lily had just killed Blue.

"Wait, on a more important note, why the hell were you on top of me?"

"Ugh…" The only people who were really awake were Lily and Garret; the others were just beginning to wake up.

"Did you have sex with me, while I was asleep next to your sister?"

"Hey look, you're a heavy sleeper and I and the guys did stuff. Look it was innocent at first, but well look I think we have bigger things to worry about, like why my sister is dead?"

"But wait were you there?"

"Yeah we we're all there."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hi guys what up, sorry I took so long, but stuff happened. Any who I guess this is the chapter that secrets are revealed, well some to you and some to the characters in the story, I guess I never planned them to be revealed this early in the story, but they can do whatever they want, and plus it's only a prequel. I don't know why I like villains, I just like villains who are good at what they do and really don't want to stop, but what I really like is back story, I like to know how they got this way, some people say that if give a story to a villain they seize to be as evil as they were when they had none, now that's true and it's not, it depends on the villain, and it depends on how "good" the back story is. And plus evil is still evil, not matter how it got there. And yes, I kind of stole a line from Freddy vs. Jason. See there isn't much difference between the "new" Freddy and the "old" Freddy just an explanation of why he was so angry, and that kind of makes him scarier. Because he took what happened to him in the living and carried that over into the afterlife.

Chapter 5

Lilith laughed while this all happened. Lily thought "That means we were in the same dream together. Oh shit, it can't be that time yet."

"Oh, it's been past time. But I figure I'd give you a little more time, with the puppets." Lilith's long dark hair flew behind her like it was in the water, and she was floating in mid air.

"Dear, sister you were never going to tell them about the truth anyways, but you'll have too; think of this as a wakeup call." Lilith giggled, or what an evil giggle would sound like. "Oh, and just so you know Garret saw what happened in the shower and he got pissed and killed his sister, well in a manner of new speaking, I really killed him, you knew that though, right?"

Garret was yelling at Lily, his anger seemed to radiate throughout his whole entire body.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

"I didn't do anything to your sister Garret!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COVERED IN HER BLOOD?"

"Garret, you fucking idiot, I was with her, when I saw you kill her, you woke me up with your fun, and I saw you make a deal with him, I don't know what you got for killing your own sister Garret. I knew you were an asshole, but this goes beyond just being an asshole." Lily was taking a risk by saying all of this, well, because that's what she did with Freddy, Lily made a deal with Freddy, and if they found out to soon everything would be ruined.

There was silence for what seemed like forever, everyone who was left was staring a Garret, well, and soon very soon, the time would come when she would finally get to be with Crista. And then Lilith her sister would be free to do whatever she wants with her boyfriend. He always liked Lilith better, I don't think Freddy quite knew the difference between her sister and Lily, he like the rest of the world, thought that they were one of the same. Though that was the farthest thing from the truth, her mother had twins, one survived and the other …well the body died but the spirit fought it's why into poor Lily. Lilith had been fighting to get her own body, and would sometimes gain control of Lily's body and act out violent acts, teachers and her mother thought that she had some kind of disease, and they put a five year old on medication, the medication helped for a while, but she would get used to it and start to fight back again. Poor little Lily's body couldn't take it, so she started having seizures as a result.

John was the first one to speak, which was unusual because, well he never spoke, ever. His voice was weird; it wasn't high pitched or anything, it sounded, rusty like he was clearing all the cobwebs out of his vocal cords. Lily remembered a rumor she heard at school of why John never spoke: secrets, he was the one who kept everyone's secret a secret no matter how bad it was, or so Lily thought.

"Damn it," Lilith said inside of Lily's head.

"If he just shut his mouth for just one more kill, everything would've been fine. Now everything is going to be ruined!"

"Just give it a minute, I don't think that he actually saw most of it, I just hope John saw, and 'Garret' kill Blue.

John breathed for a second before speaking.

"What I saw, what I could see, was Garret killing his sister."

Crista gasped, "Garret, I knew you were a jerk, but to kill your own sister."

"What the fuck, I couldn't have killed I-I lov…"

Everyone realized why Garret had acted the way he did when Blue was dating other guys, Garret was in love with his own sister.

"Ugh…I'm going to be sick, what John you knew about this?" Crista asked.

John went back to being silent and just nodded his head yes.

"We have much bigger things to worry about." Lily finally piped up.

Garret started to say but then thought better of it. "What is more important than my sister…?"

"Now he's pissed," Lily whispered to the floor, and Garret heard her.

"Now how in the fucking would you know that? When everyone else seems to die around you and you are the only one who seems to know what he wants." Garret said angrily to Lily as he backed her into a corner and jabbed his finger at her chest. John was getting ready to restrain Garret, even though John was skinny as a twig, and Garret's body was that of a body builder, but John had inner strength and agility.

"Don't you all see that she's been the one killing all of us? Freddy Kruger doesn't fucking exist."

Lily snapped at Garret like a vicious animal.

"He does exist."

"Bullshit!"

Lily started to pull up her shirt, and long claw marks from her chest to her hip.

"You want proof? You got it." Everyone including Garret let out a breath, the gashes were deep and red. Lily remembered how she really got them, but if she was to take the pressure off of her and put the attention back on him, she'd have to lie to them, Lily wouldn't have minded so much about that, but Crista was there.

"After he killed my parents, he went back for more, but he didn't just kill me on the spot, he tortured me in my own dreams, not only did he put these here, he also tore off my clothes kissed me, then he…he raped me. I was so fucking helpless, I tried to fight back, but I was so tired and he was playing on my fears: my fear of getting raped like that, and then that's when I woke up. I would've been okay had it been just a dream, but he made sure I saw him." You see there was a kernel of truth of what she was saying, but well most of it was bullshit, but hopefully they would fall for it, she needed them to believe this. She needed to get rid of them and fast.

'Maybe when we're done, you can have another roommate too, she'd have to pay rent too.' Lilith smiled at Lily.

'I could never do that to Crista.'

'Then you'd have to kill her, like all the rest. I don' think that you have that in you to do that to the only person you ever truly loved. Isn't that right…sister?'

'Shut up, you're not my sister, and plus you don't have a body.'

'Yet, I don't have a body, yet.'

"You believe me now?"

Garret wanted to say something, but thought better of it as he bit his lip.

"What are we going to with Garret? He killed his sister." Crista asked Lily.

"We will have just look past that for now we have more important thing s to do, like staying alive." Lily said suddenly, she was the leader now.

"But…"

"Look when Freddy is gone, we can think about calling the cops, but now this is the time to fight back."

"You said that last time, what's different now?"

"I have a plan." Lily said as she stared at Garret. Garret who knew the truth about her, yet the seeds of doubt were starting to spread in his tiny little brain.

"What is this plan you have?" Garret snarled at Lily.

"You have to attack him when he least expects it, that means you have to play along with his game, then when he thinks that he has you cornered, that's when you have to pounce."

'Nice plan little sister, but how do you expect them to actually fight back, and not be murdered by our boyfriend?'

'I said fighting back; I said nothing about not being killed?'

'What are you doing, I may be inside your head now, but I have no idea what you are thinking.'

'Two birds, one stone.'

"You have to fight back with everything you have, and one more thing, don't be afraid, he can smell that a mile away."

Garret was silent, which was a new thing, either he was speechless or he was thinking, either way he had to die first, then John, and then…no she had to talk to him, so Crista can be with Lily when Lilith finally takes over, so she can feel comfort, and not alone, he had to say yes. Lily knew that if she asked him if Crista could be like Lilith, he would say no, and they would defiantly say hell no. You see the 'people' who gave him his power; well they are a tricky sort. If you say something wrong, if you say anything out of turn, they will most likely curse you, than to give you power, but if he made a deal, maybe Lily could get the details of how he did it.

"But there are only four of us, how are we going to fight back, and I don't trust you, how do we know that when we fall asleep you'll be the ones murdering us?"

"Garret I think that you are alone in your distrust, so you are going to have to suck it up."

"Look if he can take control, so can we, it's our subconscious, "

"So?"

"So, if he can use it against us, we can use against his, we think of him as immortal, in truth he is just a lot harder to kill."

"I'm not falling asleep with you here." Garret glared at Lily.

"See, he wants you to fall asleep when you're tired, so he can kill you a little quicker, than if you were alert and awake."

"What are you suggesting?" John said.

"That we go in the basement and Garret and I will go."

"What the fuck? Why do I have to go with you? You just," He stopped in mid sentence, realizing that no one believed that he actually saw Lilith kill Blue.

"Because Garret, you are the strongest of us left, and me, well if he wants me then he can come and fucking get me. "

"Lily no, I don't want you to die." Crista finally spoke up.

"Don't worry; neither of us are going to die, because I have a plan that will work." Lily smiled, but Lilith smiled even wider, Lily was going to kill Garret and get away with it, because they still believed what she said, though they couldn't really prove otherwise. After Garret everyone else would be easy, then Lily would finally be alone with Crista, and Lilith would finally be free with Freddy. Why was Lily willing to give up her own life and body for Crista, like I said Lily would do anything for that girl; whatever the stakes, she willing to give up her own life and body just to be alone with Crista, she was doing this so she could be alone with her…forever, but somebody had to tell her the truth, but would Crista stay if she knew it all, Crista had a habit of sweeping all the bad things under the rug.

"Fine I'll fucking go with you, but don't pull anymore shit, or Freddy Kruger will be the least of your worries."

'Really he's threatening us? He thinks he's scarier than HIM, what is he on crack?'

'No he's still pissed that I killed his sister.'

'So how exactly are you going to kill him?'

'If I told you it wouldn't be as much fun.'

'I love these kinds of surprises.' Lilith squealed with excitement which Lily found odd, but she just shrugged it off.

Garret begrudgingly gave in. He grunted before he spoke to Lily, he knew the truth and he had to go.

"Fine I'll go with you Lily, but don't pull any shit!" He emphasized the last word, and he glared at her. Lily felt a strange familiarity, it was the same look as Fred, when he was alive, that brought back memories, of when she first moved to Elm Street Fred was her next door neighbor, who lived with his mom. That was odd to Lily, but it was love at first sight for her, but there was only one thing that would follow them forever, she was sixteen and he was thirty-five.

"Fine," Lily said; her voice having the same anger as Garret gave her.

"But I'm not lying next to you. Wake us up when you sense trouble." Garret said to no one in particular, then he sat down on the couch, and waited for Lily to sit down on the chair next to the couch, then he closed his eyes, then Lily took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, and let Lilith run free.

When Garret opened his eyes he felt like he was in a familiar place, but he couldn't quite place it. It's like he should know where he is, but something was blocking his memory. It was a backyard, the grass was pure green, and sky was white, and lawn chairs were strewn across the place. He had a strange feeling, like he was watching a movie, instead of a memory.

Lilith smiled as she came out of the bushes surrounding the house, and walked towards Garret; she was naked save for the clawed glove on her right hand.

"You don't remember this do you? I bet you sister would remember this place. In fact she never forgot this place."

"What the fuck do you want Lily?"

"Sorry Garret, when Lily goes to sleep, I take over."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Lily's sister, Lilith, and your worst nightmare."

"You've been the one killing everyone?" Garret realized.

"Well, not everyone, he actually did kill my parents. You really don't remember do you? Come now Garret, surely you can forget that this was the place where you raped you sister."

Garret froze in place, he started breathing heavily, he was both afraid and angry, but he was mostly afraid, he didn't want to die, not like this, not when he didn't have a fighting chance in hell of surviving.

"I knew this was a trap you fucking psycho!" Garret barked, Lilith had backed him into a corner and Lilith was a breath away from his face. She laughed in his face.

"So you do remember now, ah, such a cruel fate, you see, Garret, you and I are a like in many different ways, like your love was forbidden, and mine was too." Lilith smiled as she raised her hand and brought it close to his face.

"You are going to send a message to your little friends, or you can watch me kill them all."

"I don't give a flying f…"

"I know you don't, Garret, but come on work with me hear, damn maybe I did kill Blue a little too early, how about this, you say it or I'll make you say it, and I'm pretty damn sure that you don't want this up your ass."

Garret looked at the claws, and gulped down air. Garret was finally truly afraid.

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, all you have to do is wake up, and say," Lilith brought her face closer to his ear and whispered into it, and laughed.

"Promise you won't kill me when I do tell them? And how do I get up?"

"Easy just fall asleep and you'll wake up." Garret closed his eyes and disappeared from the dream and woke up to everyone looking at him, and he said to all of them.

"You're screwed." As Garret said this he closed his eyes, and this time Lily was standing there, it all happened so fast.

Lily smiled at Garret, "She said she wouldn't kill you, Lilith said nothing about me, killing you."

He looked surprised as he started to say something, but his sentence was cut short, literally.

"You little bi-"She smiled as she shoved her clawed hand into his chest, and her whole arm came out of the other side of his body. Blood sprayed on Lily's face.

Outside the dream, when they saw that there was a hole were Garret's chest was supposed to be.

Garret fell down and died, and Lily smiled.

"Wow, I never thought that you would actually do it." Lilith started to disappear into the darkness.

"Asshole had it coming." She woke up but not right away.

"Sister do me a favor."

Lilith raised an eyebrow since this was the first time that Lily actually called Lilith her sister.

"Make it believable."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Lilith unfurled the claws and started swiping at Lily's white skin.

John and Crista watched in horror as they're friend was being sliced, and it seemed to come from everywhere, and Lily was screaming and thrashing around the bed, like she was trying to get away from someone. Crista couldn't stand to watch anymore so she jumped on the bed next to Lily and tried shaking her.

"Lily wake up!"


End file.
